Afternoon of Passion
by randomcc
Summary: Carla/ Peter Sexual Contend
1. Chapter 1

Having dropped Simon off at Ken and Deidre's, Carla and Peter arrived back at their house.

'Coffee?' Peter offered her. 'No, I'm fine, listen, why don't me and you make the most of our time along with Simon, you know, house to ourselves?' Carla hinted, putting at arms round Peter's neck and looking at him lustfully.

'Yeah, and what do you suggest we do?' he replied, feeling his arousal almost immediately.

'Oh, I don't know, I thought we could go for a walk, watch a film.. what do you think I mean' Carla said slapping him playfully.

'I think that sounds pretty good' Peter grinned, kissing her neck, making her head fall back and a dirty laugh escape her.

'Oi, why don't you run us both a bath first' Carla suggested.

'And whilst it's running?' Peter asked her, looking her body up and down.

'I'll be sure to keep you busy' Carla winked as Peter looked content and went into the bathroom.

She heard him start running the tap and waited for him to return.

'Come here you' Peter said looking lustfully at her.

'Mmm' Carla purred as she reached out for Peter's collar, pulling him towards her and parting her lips to receive his kiss.

She could feel his arousal, his kiss was strong and his tongue roamed her mouth as his hands made quick work of her blouse.

'Oh someone's in a rush today' Carla said, doing the same to Peter, undoing his buttons.

'Do you blame me, god, your so sexy when your like this' he whispered, repeatedly kissing her, moving his kisses down her neck to the exposed skin of her chest.

She let out a dirty laugh as he placed his hands on her hips, turning her round, so her back was turned to him.

'Peter' she giggled as he stroked her back, unclasping her bra and running his tongue down the groove of her spine.

He let out a little groan as she wiggled her arse a little against his crotch, revelling as she felt his erection through his jeans, pressing against the flesh of her arse.

'You like that' she questioned as she felt his hands creep over her hips and tug at her skirt.

'I'd prefer it if you were undressed' he said yanking her skirt and knickers down in unison.

'Aren't you a charmer' she laughed, raising her legs to step out of the garments.

She turned back around, pouting as Peter looked her up and down, the pleasure evident in his expression.

'Stop drooling Barlow' she laughed, shuffling up closer to him, appreciating his soft strokes against her skin.

She kissed his gently, before her hands fell to unbuckle his jeans.

She smiled as he moaned slightly as she freed him from his trousers, taking her time to run her hand along his length, as Peter watched her movements.

He stood up, allowing his trousers to fall to the floor and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately.

His hands reached to cup her arse, squeezing her flesh hungrily, before using his strength to pull her up, her legs wrapping around his middle as he shifted her weight.

Carla laughed as he struggled to enter her, resorting to reaching down to take hold of his cock and guiding it inside her, letting out a pleasurable hiss as he did so.

She writhed against him until he was deep inside her, and he started to gently buck his hips to establish a steady rhythm.

'God you know how to fuck me' Carla grinned, speaking through thick breathes.

'I've had a bit of practice haven't I' Peter said as he slowed a little, walking them over to a wall so he could thrust deeper.

'You okay with this?' he asked her, not wanting to alarm her.

'Yes, Peter, god, just do it' she laughed, relieved she was fully comfortable with him now.

He grinned, pressing her against the wall so he didn't have to take all of her weight, moving her legs a little wider and steadying himself into a comfortable position.

He could see Carla was getting impatient as she wriggled her hips against him.

'Alright cheeky' Peter said as he watched Carla's eyes roll back as he began to drill into her.

'Ergh' she let out a loud groan as Peter's strokes became stronger and deeper.

'Make me cum baby' he said through gritted teeth as Carla bit her lip.

They changed positions, Peter lay on the couch as Carla climbed on top of him, curling her toes as she bore down onto his cock.

She hurriedly started to rock against him, he could tell she was desperate.

'Oh fuck Peter' she cried into his mouth, as she dug her nails into his skin, arching her back.

Peter reached to hold onto her hips, pulling them down so he his cock couldn't go any further.

'I'm going to cum' Peter said as Carla drew breathe.

'Now' she pleaded, a little smile forming on her face as she felt a warm rush escape Peter's cock.

He felt her tighten around him her whole body quivering as he came inside her.

'Yes baby, more' Carla said shutting her eyes, gropping the back of the couch as her legs closed around him.

Peter's face relaxed into a cheeky grin as they both came down from their orgasms.

'You never get boring' Peter said as he moved to pull Carla in for a finishing kiss.

'I hope not! And if your a very good boy I'm sure I can fit another round of this in' Carla winked, climbing off of Peter.

'Were are you off to then?' Peter said propping himself up.

'You do realise we have a bath waiting for us' Carla winked


	2. Chapter 2

'Are you coming in or what?' Peter called from the bathroom.

'Hang on' Carla chuckled, putting her phone down at swaying into the bathroom.

Peter grinned observing her naked body in front of him and began to thrust furiously into his hand.

'Is it that easy' Carla laughed as she watched Peter lying in bath pleasuring himself.

'Get in' he said impatiently but she shook her head knowing it frustrated him, running her hand over her breast in a teasing manner.

'Car, seriously I want to fuck you' Peter said.

'Well you'll have to wait' she pouted as her hand slipped down her stomach to her clit and began to rub it gently.

Peter sat up in the bath and beckoned for her to come over which she did, ruffling his hair a little.

'You are naughty' she said as he moved his mouth towards her thighs.

He grinned, and parted her legs a little, allowing him better entrance. He dipped his tongue into her centre, tasting her gently.

She moaned a little as she felt his tongue plunge deeper, desperate to satisfy her.

'Peter…' she mumbled as his hands stroked her thighs.

She pulled away from him and gently climbed into their large bath. She smiled as the water lapped over her knees as she knelt down in the bath.

Peter felt himself harden as he watched her breasts bounce a little as she crawled up to him. She flashed him a seductive grin and looked down, reaching to take hold of his balls.

'Sexy bitch' he said as she caressed them in her hand, before craning over and running her tongue playfully over the head of his cock.

'Suck me Car' Peter said as Carla smiled and took his pulsating cock in her mouth.

She groaned a little as she felt him tense his thighs at her movements.

She made quick work, moving her head up and down up his length, her mouth wet and warm. She felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat over and over again, a warm rush trickling down her throat as he came inside her. She swallowed his load, pulling herself off him and climbing on top of of him so she was lying on his chest.

He flicked the tap on with his foot, revelling in the feed of the warm water running over their bodies.

'I love you' she whispered, closing her eyes as they relaxed together.

'I love you too' he said kissing the top of her head and running his hands over her body.

He felt her nipples harden against his chest, sending shivers down his spine.

She grinned as she felt his cock firm up, getting hard again, pressing against her stomach.

She gingerly pulled herself off of his chest.

'I want you inside me baby' she said as he nodded.

She stood up in the bath, and turned around so her back was to him, before squatting down so he could enter her. He climbed up so he was on his knees, shuffling his hips up to her arse. He took hold of his cock, rubbing it against the side of her thigh for a moment before gently pushing himself inside her, causing a moan to exit her.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other stroking her breast, his head resting against her shoulder, forcing their bodies close together.

He pulled out of her slightly, before thrusting forward, rocking back and forth against her.

'Baby, oh god' Carla said as she felt Peter's cock move deep inside her. She could feel his length hitting her spot each time, and groaned as he picked up the pace.

His balls ached as they slapped her thighs repeatedly, ready to shoot their load.

Peter let out a loud groan, his movements halting to a stop as he pushed his hips forward, his cock as deep as it could be in her, their bodies clung tight together as he came inside her.

'Peter baby' Carla cried as she felt herself orgasm straight after him. It was too intense and she found herself getting lost. 'Baby now' Carla cried and Peter found what little control he had left to fuck her once more, his drills short but firm and enough to satisfy her.

They stayed for a while, silent in each other arms as their orgasms subsided, his arm still clasped round her, kissing her neck softly as she came down.

'Peter, seriously your such a fucking god' Carla chuckled as they lowered themselves back down into the water, Peter still inside her, despite the lack of movement.

'What can I say, you turn me into one' he said as she shuffled up to him


End file.
